BeastBoy's Clone
by CSpirit
Summary: one evening the titans are hanging out but something busts through the window what is it?
1. New Titan

One night at titan tower where the jump city heroes the teen titans are doing all there own thing while eating pizza. starfire was was having a conversation with robin while both where eating pizza. beatboy and cyborg where playing the game station and raven was watching while all three where eating pizza. ''so star is that why you have gems all over your clothes?'' robin said ''why yes it is friend robin'' starfire responded. all the sudden a green cheetah busted through the window and landed on it back unconsios. ''woah! did you guys see that!'' beast boy said pointing to the window. ''was that i seek a green tiger similair to friend beastboy in once kind of animal form?'' starfire questioned to what just busted through the window. after a moment everyone got beastboy to go over to the unconsios tiger. ''uhh should i poke it or somthing?'' beast boy said trying to figure out what to do. while beastboy was about to poke the tiger it formed into a little girl at maybe the age of 10. ''woah i took a bad hit'' the girl said sitting up holding her head while looked at the broken window. ''i really need to get full controll of forming'' the girl said to herself not realising beastboy right next to her. ''umm who are you?'' beastboy said trying to get her attention. ''huh? AAH!'' the girl yelled when she saw beastboy next to her kneeling down looking straight at her. ''dont hurt me it was an accident! i know who you are you can hurt anybody!'' the girl said puting her hand bhind her head ducking. ''its ok where not gana hurt you we just wana know who you are'' robin said walking over and kneeling down next to beastboy. ''okay ill tell you and sorry about the window that was a total accident'' the girl said before she stood up. ''im beastgirl you never heard of me beastboy but im your clone sister made on accident when someone tried to clone you luckily i knew they where bad and got away'' beastgirl said before smilling at robin and beastboy. beastgirl wore purple boots that went up to her knees and a silver belt with black baggy pants and a belly top with long sleeves in the center it formed a top of a circle to the bottom of her shirt was purple and the rest of black with white gloves and green bangs in her face with green hair going down to the bottom of her back with a purple headband. ''hey beasty can you help me with changing to diffrent animals in the air i was a bird then transformed into a tiger somehow and busted through the window as you know already'' beastgirl said before she looked the otherway to see raven,cyborg and starfire staring at her. ''hello friend beastboys sister may we be friends?'' starfire said walking over to beastgirl. ''sure'' beastgirl said before beastgirl shifted into a little kitten and jumped into starfires arms and meowed. ''hey beastgirl your not that bad at shifting into animals'' beastboy said before beastgirl shifted into a tiger. ''maybe you should get friend beast boy to help you with animal shifting friend beastgirl'' starfire said before putting the small green tiger onto the ground. ''see i cant stay at one animal unless i change into anouther one'' beastgirl said before shifting back into her normal self. ''you guys got any food ive been on the run for weeks and im starved ive only had scraps of food not very good for a girl whos still growing'' beastgirl said before she sat on the couch. ''ill getcha somthin to eat B.G.'' cyborg said before he went into the kitchen and brought more pizza out and handed some to beastgirl. ''woah you almots bit my hand off i didnt know you where that hungry!'' cyborg said looking at his hand. "beasty whats this?" beastgirl said picking up a remote controll. "thats for the game station" beastboy said after sitting on the couch next to beastgirl. "can we play this game with everybody?" beastgirl said picking up a game that said "super smash bros brawl". "yea we can ill get the remote controlls" beastboy said before geting all the controllers. after an hour of smashing people in the game beastgirl said "does this mean i stay here now?" then beastgirl yawned. "yea i guess this does" beastboy responded. beastgirl yawned again and her eyes started to get heavy. "sence your staying here now and theres no more rooms left and i got a bunk bed your gana stay with me" beastboy said before he grabbed beastgirls hand and started to walk her to his room. beastboy opened his door and walked beastgirl to the bottom bunk and tucked her in and said "night B.G." before closing the door slightly and walked back to the meeting/game/living room. "so beast you got a new little sis?" rarevn said looking at beastboy on the couch with the others. "i guess i do" beastboy said before sitting on the couch. "she was really tired probly from trying to get away from the person cloning myself instead making her". ''yea i guess so maybe i should help her with flying in any flying animal form and robin can help her with combat moves and cyborg can help her gagents he makes her and other stuff like that" raven said. "well im gana hit the sack night rae,robin,cy" beastboy said before he walked back to his room. before going to the top bunk of the bed he looked at his sister sleeping and smiled. beastboy thought "maybe itll be nice to have a sis" before he got the the top bunk and fell asleep alogn with the other titants going to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SRRY! this is so short but now you know who the girl is! anyway the next chap is training and to find out more about her personality lets just say shes kinda stubborn who said shes all the way like beastboy? anyway to the next chapter and away! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD! lol


	2. Broken Trouble

The next morning everyone was up but beastgirl and right now beastboys trying to get her up.......''no two more minutes'' said beastgirl with her pillow on her head. ''cmon please ill give you five bucks'' beastboy said trying to get his little sister up. ''fine! ill get up why is is so important that i have to be up anyway?'' beast girl said taking the pillow from her face. ''becuase first breakfast is done second becuase all of the titans including me are gana help you with your abilities ill explain what where gana do over breakfast so cmon'' beastboy said before he litterly dragged his sister to breakfast. ''morning'' beastgirl said to cyborg,starfire and raven when after she sat on the couch. all the sudden sirens started to go off. ''titans we got a robbery downtown lets go" robin said before jumping out a random window. "B.G. stay here we will be back in a sec okay" beastboy said before turning into a cheetah and jumping out the window following by raven and starfire. "while there gone im gana look at there stuff!" thought beastgirl. "first ill go in cyborgs room... ''oo an ipod! woah!'' said beastgirl before she tripped and the ipod broke. ''uhh ill act like i wasnt in here'' thought beastgirl before she left cyborgs room and went into raven's room. ''oo a spell book!'' said beastgirl. ''ugh why wont the page flip!'' beastgirl said before the book ripped in half. ''uhh same idea with the first room'' beastgirl thought. ''hmm starfires room'' beastgirl said before she entered. ''oo whats this? diary???????? this is rich'' before she tripped and the diray hit a glass of water and was soaked. ''uhh ill leave'' said beastgirl. ''okay im big trouble ill just check out robins room then im done'' thought beastgirl. ''oo a button! whats self destruct mean? oh well buttons make good things happen i think oh well button time!'' beastgirl said and pressed the button and robins room blew up leaving ash everywhere. ''woah didnt see THAT one coming'' beastgirl said and heard a fimilair voice. ''SIS WHERE BACK!'' beastboy yelled. ''doh! uh!!! to my room!'' beastgirl thought before she ran to her and beastboys room and acted like she was reading one of beastboys comic books. then beastboy walked in. ''uhh hey bro whats up?'' beastgirl said with a drip of sweat coming down her forhead. ''fine i cant believe robin said we have to relax in our rooms after fights now'' beastboy said before he sat in a beanbag. then yelling was heard. ''WHO RIPPED MY SPELL BOOK!'' came from raven's room. ''WHO BLEW UP MY ROOM!'' came from robins room. ''WHO BROKE MY IPOD!'' came from cyborg's room. ''who had presented to destroy my journal of personal secrets and desires!'' came from starfires room then everyone walked into beastboy and beastgirls room. ''BEASTGIRL!!!!!!!'' everyone yelled except beastboy and beastgirl. ''uhh yea?'' beastgirl said before she grinned a inoccent grin. ''uhh about your stuff uhh i wanted to see what you had and uhh i kinda broke some stuff and blew some stuff up but it was an accident i was looking and im clumbsy more then beastboy dont blame me i was made like that'' beastgirl said about to run out the room.''beastgirl....YOUR DEAD!'' cyborg said starting to chase beastgirl around titan tower. ''GAH TURN INTO A CHEETAH!!!'' beastgirl said before she turned into a cheetah and started running again but turned into a mustang. ''ugh!'' beastgirl said before she forced herself to turn into a cheetah again. ''force it girl force the animal change!''. then when she was about to change she forced herself to stay at cheetah state. ''uhh...'' beastgirl said before she turned back into her normal state and fell to the ground breathing hard and sweating. ''i really need to stop forcing myself now great just great'' beastgirl said before she fell unconsois for itleast 1 minute. a moment later she saw cyborg gaining up on her ''crud!'' she said before she got up and started running and jumped and turned into a cheetah AGAIN. ''gota keep running or i dead! body keep the cheetah!'' beastgirl thought to herself. ''i cant do this anymore!'' she thought. ''gotta stand up for myself tell them it was an accident then brace yourself for loads of bruices and scratches'' she thought then stopped running and turned back to her normal and turned around and closed her eyes tight waiting for the hit to come of cource the hit never came. still with her eyes closed tightly she had her hands clutched together and was in battle position now. ''gguys i-i can ttake y-you'' beastgirl said opening her eyes and looked around she was in the living/game/meeting room and saw cyborg ready to tackle her but couldnt move he was being held back back the rest of the team. ''lemme at her! you heard her she said she could take me!'' cyborg said still struggling. ''is that a bet?'' beastgirl said puting her hands on her hips with a questioning look on her face. ''no'' cyborg said plainly when he stop struggling. ''so when does training start?'' beastgirl said looking up to beastboy. ''thats right okay we can start now'' beastboy said after grabbing beastgirls hand and took her down to the beach side followed by everyone else. ''so who do you wana start with sis?'' beastboy said. ''i wana start with transforming and staying at that state for a long peroid of time''. beast girl said to beastboy. ''okay so pick an animal'' beastboy said ''well i was trying to stay in cheetah form for running so ill use the cheetah'' beastgirl said before forming into a cheetah. ''okay now try as hard as you can to stay in that state'' beastboy said. ''grr stay in the state stay in the state!'' beastgirl said to herself. ''i cant to it, i can,this is to much!,try harder!'' thoughts started filling her head trying to tell her if it was to much or keep going. ''keep going...'' she said to herself. ''i can do it harder stay at the state for 2 more minutes you can do it!'' thoughts filled her head now taking over the no you cant ones. ''i cant...i have to..'' beastgirl said outloud now she was shaking. ''i can do this'' beastgirl said outloud before she did a cheetah rawr and the shaking stopped. ''i did it!'' she yelled outloud after she changed back to her normal state. ''i did it!'' beastgirl said hugging beastboy. ''good job now that you can do that now you can learn how to fly sence your always crashing ive seen you and it isnt pretty'' beastboy said and got a ''say one more thing and you die'' glare from beastgirl. ''okay so thats where me and star come in'' raven said then said ''so star will teach you how to do flippes and stuff in the air while ill teach you normal flying'' raven said to beastgirl. then beastgirl turned into a parrot. ''lets do this!'' beastgirl said flying onto ravens shoulder turning into a bluejay. ''ok follow me'' raven said starting to use her dark magic to start flying. then beastgirl got that right and the flips in the air now it was combat time. ''okay so when your low on power you have to defend yourself if your still fighting'' robin said. after a few tries she accidently karate kicked robin in the stomach from her low hight. ''ow!'' robin said clutching his stomach. ''sorry!'' beastgirl said helping robin up. then she mastered technology. ''whew that was some work out'' beastgirl said sitting on the floor. ''i really need new clothes'' she said to herself. right now she was in her usual hero clothes and everyone else where in normal teen clothes. ''i think she's right'' raven said ''me and star could take her to buy something else to wear" raven added. ''sure we'll be right here waiting for you to come back'' cyborg said before all three girls left. ''hey look at this'' beastgirl said to everything she liked. an hour later every girl was itleast holding three bags on each arm and it was all for beastgirl. ''man how much did you guys spend?" beastboy staring at the bags''. ''itleast 100 bucks'' beast girl said. ''im gana go put new clothes on'' beastgirl said before she morphed into elephant and pulled the bags. ''wow morphing into animals helps her that much'' robin said before laughing. a minute later beastgirl walked into the game/meeting/relax room with everyone sitting on the couch watching tv. beastgirl was now wearing, deep purple converse with grey socks and black shorts with a deep purple belly top with no sleeves with a black line going across in a slant direction of cource to top it all of her normal purple head band with a purple and black bracelet on. ''dudes your glued to the tv?'' beastgirl said. everyone got her attention and looked at her new clothes. ''nice pick out sis'' beastboy said looking at his sister. ''thanks bro'' beastgirl responded. "so when can i go with you guys on missions?'' beastgirl said while sitting on the floor. "well first all the other titans need to know your new with us" robin said still looking at the tv. "isnt there like that computer thingy that sends a message to every titan?" beastgirl said rembering what she learned with the technology the titans had. "actually there is" robin said now looking at beastgirl. "ill send out the message'' cyborg said before taking out a computer out of nowhere and started typing. "okay sent'' cyborg said before throwing the computer behind him and it exploding. ''what we have lots of those'' cyborg said. ''okay?'' beastgirl said turning around back to the tv. hour later........ beastgirl was in her room with comic books all around her a moment later she was bored to death. ''hmm why dont i do a few pranks this is gana be fun'' beastgirl thought before she turned into a puppy and knocked on cyborgs door. ''huh?'' cyborg though before he went and opened his door and saw beastgirl as a puppy. ''bark bark!'' beastgirl said before she got on her back and rolled over. ''beastboy? is that you?'' cyborg said confused. ''grrrrr! BARK!'' beastgirl said before she turned into a tiger. ''GRRR RAWRRRR!!'' beastgirl said. ''AAAAAAH!!!!!!! EVIL TIGER!'' cyborg said slamming his door shut. beastgirl transformed back to normal and bursted out laughing. ''okay one down a few more to go'' beastgirl thought before she turned into a kitten and knocked on starfires door. ''coming friend'' starfire said before she opened her door. ''aww hello friend beastgirl'' starfire said picking up beastgirl. ''meow'' beastgirl said to starfire before she turned into wolf. ''oh dear foe wolf!'' starfire said before she put beastgirl down and closed her door. ''now raven here i come'' beastgirl said quietly after she changed back to normal. ''okay ill be a wolf for raven'' beastgirl thought before she turned into a small wolf then knocked on ravens door. raven opended the door using her dark magic. beastgirl made a small howl and walked over to raven and jumped on her lap sence she was reading a book. ''wha?'' raven said before she saw a little green wolf in her arms falling asleep. ''umm beastboy?'' raven said but there was no awnser from the wolf. ''ohhh i see your beastgirl'' raven said to herself before she got up still holding the little wolf who was now sleeping and found beastboy the the living/game/meeting room. ''beastboy!'' raven yelled over to beastboy. ''huh?'' beastboy responded. ''i found your little sister'' raven said walking over to beastboy and handing beastgirl to beastboy who was still in wolf puppy form. ''uhh thanks i guess?'' beastboy said looking at raven. the wolf yawned and stretched befoe it turned into beastgirl. ''what i miss?'' beastgirl said rubbing her eyes. ''not much'' beastboy said grabbing a game. ''you wanna play mario kart?


End file.
